bernie_mac_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Walk Like A Man
Walk Like A Man Summary Bernie is sick and tired of Jordan staying home, watching TV, and fighting with Bryana. He wants him to walk home with his kids his own age, but this makes the situation worse Plot After Bernie catches Jordan fighting with Bryana, Bernie stops the fight, before he sends Jordan to his room. When Bernie asks Jordan why he doesn't play with boys his own age, Jordan says that they don't like him and that his cartoons are on. Then, he leaves. The next day, Jordan wants to sit in the front of Bernie's car, but Bryana refuses to leave. then, Jordan is forced to sit in the back instead (much to his disappointment). When Jason comes by to says goodbye to Jordan, Bernie asks if he need a lift. However, Jason declines, saying he walks home. Bernie is now frustrated with Jordan who is constantly acting like he's either a 2- or 4-year old. Meanwhile, Vanessa is very upset and Wanda takes notice. When Wanda asks Vanessa what was wrong, Vanessa says that while she's doing a swan dive, her top had fallen off and everyone saw her topless. Vanessa asks if she can transfer, but Wanda refuses and says that, in a few days, it will all blow over. By then, Bernie has come home, asking what they're doing, to which they both say nothing in unison. Later on, Bernie reminds Jordan that, from now on, he will walk home instead (much to Jordan's delight). Although Wanda disagrees, saying it might be dangerous, she is then persuaded to go along with it instead. The next day Bernie asks why Vanessa is not dressed, Wanda says she's sick in the stomach. Although Bernie is suspicious, he goes along with it and Jordan is given an I.D. bracelet (much to Bernie's dismay). Later that day, Wanda drives by Jordan and his friends, who are playing football (much to her shock). When she gets home, she tells Bernie that Jordan is actually playing sports with his friends including Todd (a boy who stole his shoes in an early time). Later that night, Bernie surprisingly express joy in being a sore loser (much to his friends confusion), but they soon find out that it was, because Jordan was playing football and Jordan brings Bernie his chips. Once he seemingly leaves, he hears both Bernie and W.B. talking about the pranks they pulled, which gives Jordan an idea. The next day Jordan asks his if they should set it off. With Jordan leaving, they repeatedly ring the doorbell of an old lady. Jason suggests doing that to Mr. Meanie, who is a person on Bernie's block, but it is too far as Jordan has to come straight home. Instead, both he and the other guys agree to trick him. Later that day, Jordan is playing Street Hockey and, the next day, Basketball (a statement that almost gave Bernie a heart attack). Jordan says that since he cannot play, he must come straight home, which causes Bernie to drop his rule. That night, Bernie sees Vanessa walking around and becomes more suspicious, saying he knows sick and that's not sick. The next day, the guys are preparing for Operation: Mr. Meanie. That afternoon, Vanessa accidentally let it slip, saying she's not sick , prompting Bernie to ask why she is avoiding school.Vanessa tells him the whole story Then, instead of being angry, he feels sorry for her and tells her to take it up with Wanda instead. As soon as the doorbell rings, it is Jordan and Mr. Martin A.K.A. Mr. Meanie, who both show up at Bernie's doorstep. Mr. Meanie tells him that Jordan and the others were both vandalizing his property. Jordan was the slowest but was also caught by Mr. Meanie. Now realizing that Jordan deceived him into believing he was playing sports, he gets ready to set Jordan off. By the nighttime Jordan has given up his accomplices, Bernie called all their parents, letting them all know that, as punishment, they will all be cleaning Mr. Meanie's house early in the morning. Wanda guesses he won't be walking home, but Bernie says he still will walk home, and for Vanessa, she will be going to school. The next morning, Jordan and the others are cleaning up Mr. Meanie's house. By now, the boys all hate Jordan for snitching on them and refuse to be his friends. Although Jordan says Bernie knows how to make a man talk, this statement does not change their opinion on him. At Damien, the kids all call Jordan a snitch and a rat for snitching on them. Jordan asks Bryana what he was supposed to do, to which the youngest reply, "Lie". He believes that somebody put something in his locker. However, he finds nothing, to which he assumes that they're not as mad as he thought only to find somebody planted a rat picture on his back. At the end of school, Jordan (not wanting to face the boys again) fakes an injury instead. Bernie is surprised to see Jordan watching cartoons and becomes even more suspicious when Jordan's "limp" disappears when Wanda brings home Royal Burgers. Bernie questions Jordan on this, to which he responds, "It comes and goes". Now fully suspicious, he asks what's going on, to which Bryana replies with, "That's what Jordan's school is calling him a snitch for telling on his friends." Vanessa reassures them that he'll get over it, as she tell that one of her classmates' sister beats him up in front of everyone. The next day, Jordan finds that the door is locked, asking Bernie to open the door. However, Bernie refuses, exclaiming that he knows what's happening with Jordan and the others and tells him that if you keep running, you'll never stop. Bernie tells Jordan that he wanted him to walk home and he must, to which Jordan replies "okay", but asks him to come looking if he's not home in 30 minutes. Jordan tries to make peace with the others who were riding on a white horses, but is brushed off. Bernie tells America that maybe it won't be so bad for him, but Jordan comes by and reveals they egged Him. Unfortunately for others, they got into trouble by their parents for egged Jordan and for being bad.''' '''Bernie admits it might take a while, but sooner or later they all might forgive him. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes